The Talk
by lferg
Summary: Sirius decides it's high time someone talked to Lily Evans. J/L


It is all mine I own Harry Potter and all that implies... PSYCH!

_When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it. – Edward W Howe_

**The Talk**

Sirius Black stood there watching the evil red head girl that had stolen his best friend's heart only so she could stomp on it again and again and again.

He had enough of it. He was tired of seeing his best friend hurt by _her. _She always knew just what to say to cut him in to pieces. It wasn't that she was mean. No, by all standards she was nice. In fact, the only person she treated that way was James Potter she even treated him, Sirius Black, nicer than James.

Why did she do it?

Because he was in love with her and made sure everyone knew.

_She_ was convinced that the only reason he liked her was because she was the only one to tell him no.

Sirius knew that wasn't true.

James went on and on about how beautiful she was. How kind she was. How smart she was.

Sirius was tired of it. He was going to put an end to here and now. He wouldn't let _her_ break his heart again. James was his brother in all but blood, and he would be damned if he couldn't watch out for him and protect him from harm.

They had pulled their first prank together as first years. They bailed each other out of detention. James had been their when he was afraid to go home after being sorted into Gryffindor. James had been their when he had his first broken heart. James had been there when his family had disowned him, and James had convinced his parents to take him in when Sirius ran away from home.

Sirius would stop Lily Evans from hurting James if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Sirius stood there waiting for the common room to empty. Remus had taken James up to their room hours ago. The room was thinning out as people drifted off for the night.

He wasn't worried about Evans leaving early. Exams were coming up in a few weeks and she always stayed up to study this time of year. Sirius looked away from her and looked out the window watching the snowflakes slowly drift down to the ground. Tomorrow would be a good day for a snowball fight.

He shook his head to get rid of the random thoughts, and he turned his attention back to his task as the last person went up to bed. He stood up and walked over to the red head that was concentrating on her books.

"Stop," he said plainly and clearly.

"Stop what, Black?" Evans asked in an annoyed voice.

"Stop being a prick to James." He glared at her.

She looked up at him for the first time. She looked annoyed. Evans raised an eyebrow for some unknown reason.

"If you don't want to date him fine, say no, but don't insult him while you do it. It's bad enough that he fell for someone that hates him, the least you could do is be nice about it." He said before mumbling under his breath, "Merlin knows you would do that for anyone else."

"Oh, Please! It doesn't matter. It's not like he actually cares what I think." She claimed.

"Bull!" Sirius practically yelled. "Are you seriously claiming that he doesn't care what you think? Are you that blind? You are one of the only people he cares about! He toned back his pranking because of YOU! He stopped picking on Snivellus because of YOU!" Okay that wasn't completely true, technically, but he only hexed him when Snape hexed him first. "He tried to become Headboy to impress YOU!"

"_You_ don't have to listen to him as he goes on and on and on about how pretty _you_ are, how nice _you_ are, how smart _you_ are, how INCREDIBLE _you_ are." He took a deep breath to calm down, "You don't have to like him, you don't have to go out with him, but don't be mean to him." Sirius gave her one final glare before going up stairs to his room.

Lily Evans stared open mouth at were Sirius Black had disappeared. Truthfully she knew that Potter had changed, and she definitely liked what she saw. She had always had a crush on him, but had sworn never to date such an egotistical, arrogant bully. But, despite liking him and knowing he had changed, she still continued to turn him down. She wasn't afraid to admit, at least to herself, that she was afraid he would hurt her. She was afraid that James Potter only liked her for the chase, but after what Black had said, maybe, just maybe, she would say yes the next time he asked.

Who knew Sirius could be serious about anything?

**a/n:** I have no intetion to continue this story, but if it inspires someone else let me know and I put up a link on my bio.


End file.
